


Yours Forever

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [11]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School Football AU, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn looked into Liam's eyes, sincerity masking his own. "Just like how I'll always be yours, Liam, I promise you. I will always be yours, forever."</p><p>(Or the one where Liam is an affectionate drunk, Zayn can and will do anything for love, Louis is a vengeful little shit, and Harry and Niall are just mentioned but are captains of the basketball and golf team, respectively.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! This fic is another collaboration with my one and only, @Tommogirl98! Go check out her own collection and her brand new Larry fic entitled 'Mine'! She's awesome tbh. And speaking of brand new fics, I also just posted my first ever Ziam chaptered fic entitled, 'His Silent Cry' so please, check it out too! The prologue has already been posted and the first chapter would be up in a few days so stay tuned! Also guys if you wanna send out prompts, my inbox in kik (__Mellaaa, with double underscores at the beginning) is open for them as well as the comments section in any of my one-shots in this website. So, yeah, I hope you guys like it! All the love! :* -Miles
> 
> Warnings: Fatal amount of fluff and smut. You have been warned, but still, enjoy!

The party was already in full swing when Zayn arrived went through the door of Liam's house, and the living room was already filled with people dancing and drinking and having the time of their lives. He spots some of his teammates already snogging some of the cheerleaders, others were dancing in the middle, their championship trophy in their strong grip as they were jumping up and down.

Most of them acknowledged his arrival, sending in congratulatory greetings, hugs and occasional cheek kisses from some girls.

"Hey, co-cap! Congratulations on the championship, man! You guys deserved it so much!" The basketball captain, Harry Styles, exclaims as he approached Zayn to give him a hug.

"Thanks, man. Now it's your turn to bring us the bacon, eh?" Zayn challenged, raising up both his eyebrows. He knows Harry's team can do it, they've been on top of their league consistently for the past seasons.

"We will, we will! I'm sure of that," Harry assures. They both struggle through the crowd of dancing drunkards to get to the bar where they meet Niall, who volunteered himself to be their tender for the night.

"Zaynie!" Louis cheered as he hugged Zayn. Louis was one of the cheerleaders for all sports. Personally his favorite to cheer for was basketball, and Zayn pretty sure Harry has something to do with that.

"Hey Lou." Zayn greeted.

Louis decided to wear his girls cheerleading outfit today, probably to show off in front of Harry. "Hey Zayn, where's Liam?" Harry said as he came in.

Louis let out a small squeak as he saw Harry, trying to hide his red face.

"Hell if I know. I rarely talk to him." Zayn told Harry.

"He's probably somewhere getting drunk." Niall, captain of the golf team, chipped in.

Harry nodded and smiled once he set eyes on Louis in his little cheerleaders outfit. "Hey Louis."

"Huh, oh um. Hi Harry!" Louis said with what he thinks too much energy.

Harry grinned with a chuckle and left. Louis face palmed and Zayn couldn't help but laugh. "Just make a move already." Zayn told the older boy.

Louis looked flustered, but still managed to keep it cool. "I am making my move, Zaynie. What does it look to you?"

Zayn chuckled at the response, "You look like a slut desperate to get laid,"

Louis frowned, "I take offense to that. I don't look like a slut and I am not desperate!" He exclaims, looking upset at Zayn's comment.

"Well, suit yourself," Zayn shrugs as he makes his way to the back, attempting to find refuge at a quiet spot - highly unlikely at a party like this.

He walks out back to see what appeared to be Liam in the pool, his shirt and jeans on the side of the pool. "Shouldn't you be inside? It's your party?" Zayn asked.

Liam looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Zayn... and nah, a tad too loud." Liam took a sip of his drink. "Want to join me?" Liam asked, putting the beer on the side of the pool.

Zayn quickly shook his head. "Um, no."

"Oh c'mon." Liam said with a laugh. When Zayn said no again, Liam grabbed his arm and yanked him in the pool with him.

Zayn screamed, and subconsciously clung onto Liam. "Liam I can't swim!" Zayn shouted.

"Zayn, Zayn it's okay. It's only 5 foot here." Zayn relaxed and stood up straight, but Liam didn't let go of him. "You're beautiful." Liam whispered to him.

"What?" Zayn asked, looking up at his fellow captain. Liam just smirked and leaned in to kiss Zayn. Zayn's eyes widened and he quickly pulled away, though he couldn't go far since Liam was holding him. "H-how much have you had to drink Liam?" Zayn asked, with a nervous laugh.

"Haven't had that much, just not more than 3 shots, I guess? I'm completely sober," Liam assures, looking into Zayn's eyes.

Zayn immediately felt lost in the larger man's gaze, not even noticing Liam leaning in. As soon as the feeling of his lips touching Zayn's, his eyes shut closed, the co-captain immediately kissing back.

Liam lifted Zayn off the pool floor, Zayn clinging his legs around Liam's waist as he swam them both off the pool. He slowly guided them towards the lawn chair and laid Zayn down on it, not breaking their kiss.

 

~*~

 

Louis, on the other hand, was still fuming and offended at Zayn's comment, and is finding ways to get back at him. He was roaming around the living room, squeezing through sweaty bodies when his eyes caught sight of two familiar figures making out shirtless at a lawn chair in the pool area. The darkness made it hard to figure out who the couple is, but he was sure that they were both blokes.

Louis' curiosity got the better of him as he quietly slid the door open and snuck out of the house to get a better view of the unknown guys. But he cannot, in any angle possible, because of the darkness that surrounded them.

Just as Louis was about to give up and find his way back to the party, the lights behind the snogging figures illuminated, revealing their faces.

Louis was shocked to say the least, when he recognized the football captains almost naked, Zayn letting out quiet moans as Liam works his way on Zayn's exposed torso.

Louis' face lit up as a thought crosses his mind, "Who's the desperate slut now, huh? Payback time, Malik," The cheerleader mutters to himself as he brought his phone out and started taking pictures discreetly and occasional videos of their make-out session.

Once he was satisfied, Louis snuck into the party without a word, but with a victorious smile on his face.

  


~*~

  


"Li." Zayn let out a moan as Liam rubbed him through his boxers. Liam quickly pulled Zayn's boxers down and snuck two fingers into Zayn. Zayn let out a scream of pain and satisfaction. "Li, Liam wait. N-n-ot here." Zayn managed out, feeling Liam sneak another finger inside of him.

"It's okay." Liam reassured.

"W-what, oh fuck, if someone walks out here?" Zayn pushed on.

Liam sighed, taking his fingers out, and pulling Zayn's boxers back up. "Fine love."

The couple almost immediately started making out again, Liam practically tearing at Zayn's neck.

Moans started drawing out from Zayn, when his phone rang from the table beside the lawn chair. He initially wanted to ignore it, but his instincts said otherwise. Zayn reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, Liam in turn planted his lips on Zayn's chest.

"Hello?" Zayn greets, not even glancing on the caller ID.

"Zayn, you need to come home now, mom's waiting for you," It was his sister, Doniya. She was the only one who knew about Zayn coming to the party, mainly because they thought their mom won't be home until tomorrow.

"Ughh, why now?" Zayn says, completely annoyed. Liam, being the little shit that he was, suddenly shoved two of his fingers inside Zayn again.

The co-captain let out a moan into his phone, sending a glare towards Liam's direction. "Not now, Zayn! Get your horny ass home before Mom decides to ground you forever," Doniya commands as she drops the call, not believing that his brother has the guts to answer the phone while having sex.

"Why did you do that you little shit? Now Doniya would use that entire thing against me!" Zayn exclaims as Liam pulls his fingers off again. Liam just laughs, causing Zayn to throw little punches at his chest.

"I'm sorry love, but you looked so annoyed that she had to interrupt us," Liam explains jokingly and kissed Zayn briefly on the lips. He carried Zayn bridal style and walked towards the front yard, going through the side of the house so no one could see them.

"Where are we going, Li? I need to go home, Mom's gonna kill me if she finds out," Zayn says, yawning into Liam's shoulder.

"I'll take you home, you look so tired to even drive. Where's your car?" Liam asks, stealing Zayn's car keys from his pockets.

Once Liam has put him down on the shotgun seat, he immediately passed out. He was only woken up by lingering kisses on his forehead, nose and lips, smiling as he kissed back.

"We're here," Liam announces as he pulled away.

"You wanna stay the night?" Zayn offers.

"Is that fine with you? I don't wanna go back, the gang can clean the place up for themselves," Liam admits. He does look tired, and driving back would seem dangerous for him. Adding to the fact that it was Zayn's car he drove in.

"I'll just tell my mom that you're here and then we'll settle upstairs," Zayn says as they guide themselves to Zayn's room. Doniya shoots him a look, Zayn glaring back.

Liam settles himself on Zayn's bedroom as Zayn went off to greet his Mum good night and inform her of Liam's presence.

"She says it's fine as long as we keep quiet, she's kinda tired," Zayn says as he enters his own room.

"I think that should be directed to you, Zayn," Liam teases, heat rising to Zayn's cheeks.

Liam grabbed Zayn and pulled him on the bed. Liam hovered over Zayn and gave him a sweet, gentle kiss. "Now, where were we?"

Zayn blushed and gave Liam a quick kiss. Zayn took off Liam's shirt, his hands feeling every inch of his back, chest, and stomach.

"Zayn?" Liam asked, leaning in and kissing at Zayn's neck. Zayn hummed in response. "Would you... um... would you be my boyfriend?" Liam asked.

Zayn's eyes widened, but he smiled, pulling Liam's face away from his neck and kissing him. "Yes Liam."

Liam smiled, kissing his new boyfriend. "Good." Liam went to unzip Zayn's pants, swiftly pulling them along with his boxers down.

Zayn whimpered in discomfort, Liam kissing him as he did so. "Don't worry, baby, we won't go all the way yet," Liam assures as he took Zayn's half-hard dick in his large hand.

He pumped it a few times, drawing sweet but quiet moans from Zayn's mouth and making Liam further aroused.

"You are so beautiful like this, Zayn," Liam admits, Zayn's member still thrusting towards his hand.

Zayn comes moments later, Liam's name silently falling from his lips. The captain follows shortly, directly onto Zayn's chest.

"Zayn." Liam said kissing him. "I'm going to eat you out."

Zayn was hesitant but nodded. Liam made Zayn lay on his stomach and he spread his cheeks. He blew on Zayn's tight hole, making Zayn gasp, jolting forward. "Shhh, baby it's okay."

Liam gave a kiss to Zayn's hole, slipping his tongue inside.

Zayn gave out a muffled moan into the pillow. "L-Liam." Zayn whimpered out. Liam slipped a finger in, next to his tongue. Zayn practically screamed, using the pillow to muffle them.

Liam continued eating Zayn out and fingering him until the other man was exhausted and all energy was drained from him. Zayn came three times during the whole session, and was thoroughly fucked out right after.

"Thank you, Liam," Zayn breathed out. Liam just held him for a few moments, feeling the stress radiate off Zayn's body.

"Is it too early for me to admit that I really like you?" Zayn admits shyly. Liam kisses his forehead as he cooes at his boyfriend's adorableness.

"No, baby, in fact, I think I really like you too," Liam says back, laying Zayn under the sheets and spooning him from behind.

"Good night, Liam," Zayn yawns out, his breaths calming down.

"Good night, baby," Liam tightens his hold on Zayn as his quiet snores lull him to sleep.

 

~*~

 

Zayn woke up in Liam's arms, groaning as he heard his phone buzzing with notification. He lazily grabbed it and clicked on instagram. His eyes widened as he saw tons of pictures and videos of Liam and him making out. "Oh my God, Liam wake up." Zayn practically pushed Liam out of bed.

"Hmm? Zayn? Baby what's wrong?" Liam sleepily asked.

Zayn showed him the post of them. "Look!"

Liam, to Zayn's surprised smiled. "This is a hot picture." Liam showed him one of Zayn straddling him as they kissed.

"Liam." Zayn whimpered in annoyance. "It's embarrassing..."

"No it's not love. It's cute. And we shouldn't care." Liam kissed Zayn's cheek, making the smaller boy smile. "Louis posted those by the way."

Zayn frowned his brows. "That little mother fucker is going to pay. He shouldn't mess with my private life and make it everyone else's business." Zayn got out of bed and got dressed. "C'mon, we have work to do." Zayn told Liam.

Liam grabs a hold of Zayn's wrist and pulls him close so Zayn's back is to his chest, wrapping Liam's broad arms across his boyfriend's small waist.

"Revenge is not the way, baby. I think you have to apologize to him, because you might have said some words that were uncalled for," Liam reminds him, showing the picture's caption: 'Watch your words before you eat them, Malik. Such a hypocrite if you ask me. Who's the slut now, huh?'

Zayn sighs and realizes Liam's point, turning around so his head rests on Liam's neck. "I know, but didn't I mess up for us? Our reputations would be at stake, Liam,"

"The cat is already out of the bag, baby, there's nothing we can do about it. And besides, who would want to hide a boyfriend as perfect as you?" Liam blows a kiss to his hair, earning a giggle from Zayn.

"Now, I believe you have an apology to make to a certain best friend?" Liam offers as he holds out his hand for Zayn to take. Zayn links their fingers together in response, making their way back to Liam's house where Louis still is at the moment.

They made it to Liam's house, looking all around. They finally decided to check in the guest bedroom to see Louis still in his cheerleading outfit, Harry's finger up his ass as the two made out on the bed.

"Um..." is all that Zayn could manage out.

Louis hears Zayn's voice and feels Liam's presence so Harry pulls his finger off him and held Louis down.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here, Malik?" Louis grits his teeth, still obviously mad at his 'friend'.

"I'm here to apologize for my words last night, Lou, I just wanted you to man up and make a move on Harry, which you clearly did I suppose," Zayn starts, still can't the image of his friends in his head.

"I'm sorry for the words I used which clearly offended you, and I won't do it again, I promise," Zayn assures, Liam now by his side.

"Are you two together now?" Louis inquires first as he sights Liam holding Zayn's hand from behind.

"Y-yes, we are," Zayn stutters out, unsure of Louis' reaction. He was surprised though, when his best friend squealed in delight and hugged him tight.

"I knew it! I'm so proud of you, Zee!" Louis continued hugging Zayn, who pulled back with confusion on his face.

"Does this mean we're fine now?" Zayn asks.

"You've gotta tell me everything first!" Then Louis turns to the football captain.

"Did you know that he's been pining over you for years already? Learned football during the summer of 3 years ago and joined the team just to be with you!" Louis blurted out shamelessly, not even caring that he was practically spilling his best friend's deepest secret.

Liam was shocked at Louis' confession to say the least, and turned to Zayn who was blushing madly and looking down as if the ground was the most interesting thing he's ever seen.

Liam smiled at his boyfriend, grabbing his chin and kissing his lips sweetly. Louis squealed and went back over to join Harry on the bed. "So a double date is so happening!" Louis cheered, clapping his hands.

Zayn laughed and blushed, burying his face in Liam's chest, taking in his sent. Zayn smiled when he felt Liam kiss the top of his head. "Can I keep you?" Liam whispered to him.

Zayn smiled and nodded, kissing his boyfriend.

 

~*~

 

They were lost in their own world that they never noticed Harry and Louis departing from Liam's house. Liam deepened the kiss as he took Zayn's thighs in his arms, wrapping his thinner legs around his broad waist.

Liam guided them both to his room, not even breaking their kiss. He gently laid Zayn down on his bed, undressing him in one go. He also stripped himself naked, and soon, Liam was crawling on top of Zayn.

"Do you really want this, baby?" Liam asks gently as he kisses every inch of Zayn's face, purposely avoiding his lips.

"Yes, Liam, more than anything," Zayn reassures. Liam remembers Louis' confession not too long ago, and decides to ask Zayn about it first.

"Was it true? Were you pining over me for so long?" Liam questions, but Zayn was lost for words, not finding the right answer that would perfectly describe how he truly felt for Liam.

"Yes, I loved you ever since you smiled at me during my first day at our school, and I tried doing things that would get me near you, and that inspired me to try football, even though I wasn't really that athletic," Zayn admits, blushing furiously.

Liam was lost for words, unable to process that this beautiful man beneath him loved him that much to do something he wasn't comfortable doing, all for Liam's love. So he sealed their lips together, mustering all his feelings for Zayn in this kiss. After all, he deserved that much.

Liam coated his fingers with lube he found in the nightstand, and looked into Zayn's eyes for confirmation. Zayn just nodded, Liam kissing him as he inserted the first digit in.

Zayn whimpered at the intrusion, Liam's other hand soothing him as he kissed him deeply. Another finger was inside him not long after, curling them and purposely avoiding Zayn's bundle of nerves.

Moans and whimpers were the only things eliciting from Zayn's plump lips, and the need of Liam being inside him further intensified by the minute.

"Liam, please," Zayn pleads, his boyfriend obliging to his request. Liam again grabbed the remaining lube and coated his erection with it and lined it up against Zayn's entrance.

Zayn screamed as Liam tore him open. "Oh fuck!"

Liam covered Zayn's mouth with his hand. "My sisters might hear you. Shhh, baby."

Liam kissed Zayn as he fucked into him, Zayn's knees up to his shoulders. "Damn you're flexible. It's so hot." Liam moaned out. Liam made it to wear Zayn's legs were above his head as he slammed into him.

"L-Liam." Zayn whimpered.

Liam let go of Zayn's legs and kissed him so hard that Zayn swore that he was going to break him.

Moans, screams, and whimpers were exchanged until they both came, Liam coming inside of Zayn.   
They now laid under the covers, Zayn curled up to Liam and drawing imaginary figures on his chest. "Liam how many people have you fucked before me?" Zayn asked.

Liam frowned his brows. "What?" Liam asked.

Zayn looked up at him. "How many people have you had sex with before me?" Zayn asked again.

Liam sighed, hugging Zayn closer and kissing his forehead. "Two..." Liam said honestly. "One was a girl who was a rebound when I was drunk, and another was a guy who I met on vacation. Both were one night stands, I promise. Zayn, I don't plan on giving you up after one time."

Zayn nodded. "Thank you for being honest." Zayn kissed Liam's chest.

Liam held him closer if possible. "I know you're a virgin... I could tell." Liam told him, making Zayn's face hot. "Don't worry love, I found it hot."

Zayn giggled and kissed Liam's chest again. "I'm glad it was you... it was always yours..."

Zayn looked into Liam's eyes, sincerity masking his own. "Just like how I'll always be yours, Liam, I promise you. I will always be yours, forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and votes are appreciated lovelies! Tell me what you think. ;)


End file.
